HIDDEN SINS IV
by B.X
Summary: IV OF III


HIDDEN SINS  
CHAPTER IV  
  
"Morning Kit" one of the officers said as Kit stopped at the front desk to see if he received any messages or mail via inter-department. "Good morning" Kit replied as he began making his way through the department. Kit opened his office door and began reviewing files "O.K. what needs to be done to keep this monster in jail. "Investigator Cloudkicker" a voice came from the door "yes Susan" "Mr. Stamps is on line 4" "yeah" "Kit I've got some bad news. "What is it" Kit said in a calm but concerned way. "Kit they let Brow out early this morning. They thought that if he was released in later morning hours that it would be a circus. "Fuck that's no excuse, I swear those pencil pushing sons of bitches!" Kit cried out "Where are you now" "At St. Emerald Orphanage" "Why are you there?" Kit said gathering his badge and checking his gun. " Kit they are letting Brow work in the school again. "What!" Kit erupted how "stupid is that" Kit screamed over the phone" "Do to the new law of Usland, prisoners or ex cons have the right to redeem themselves for the past crimes they have committed, and in some cases if the offender had a job before he went to prison then that prisoner has the right to go back there, or they can run to the courts and file for prisoner discrimination. I know it sticks" "This is such bullshit, stay were you are. I'll be there in 20min." As Kit was driving a thousand images raced through his mind. The pictures of the children and of course his on personal demons. Before Kit realized he was pulling up on St. Emerald Orphanage.  
  
Mr. Stamps was there talking to the director of the school. "Kit" Mr. Stamps said "Before you explode they said that Brow would not be around any children, and that any and every child would be safe. They have shown me where he would be working in relation with the children and it is no where near where the children will be. Mr. Stamps of course did not truly believe this, however he was trying to defuse this before Kit had a change to get really angry which of course was in vain. "What is the matter with you Mr. Stamps? You are an investigator! You know how he thinks! He preys on children that's what he does that's all he does. And you're letting this.this piece of shit in arms wide open as Kit turned his anger onto the Director of the orphanage, " This place hasn't changed.." Realizing that he my have spoken to much Kit fought desperately to control his emotions.  
  
At this point kids from the windows were looking at this from their bedrooms, as teachers and staff were trying to get the kids away from the windows and doors. "Investigator Cloudkicker is it. A stork with wide rim classes said" I admire your compassion but it is our responsibility now. "You dumb stupid asshole" Kit lunged at the director, Mr. Stamps caught Kit "Kit calm down you are an investigator. You uphold the law, you hit this guy that goes out the window. Do you want that!? The director looked horrified and shocked " Keep him away from me, I can't believe he.is on the police force. Kit tried to get at the director "Shut your mouth, this is one of the finest investigators we have Stamps stated sharply. "Stamps I know he is going to do it again..I know it" Kit began sounding like he was raving "Kit!" Mr. Stamps shook kit and in a calm voice "If he does we'll be there to get him alright. I know you are upset, so am I. I have children too remember, but I must sometime put my personal feelings aside to do what must be done, O.K. "Yeah" you're right Stamps sorry" "Hey, it happens to the best of us" Stamps stated slapping Kit on the back. Kit and Stamps began to walk back towards the police vehicles. Stamps knew that Kit was still a little upset and dared not let Kit drive back to headquarters in that state. "Kit ride with me I'll have another investigator get that vehicle you came in."  
  
Kit threw the keys toward Mr. Stamps. As Kit began to walk in the direction of the other vehicle; Kit stopped and stared at the director of the orphanage. As he began to get into the car far off on the side of the orphanage building a black bear weighing about 170 pounds in a dark brown janitor jump suit with light brown boots stared at the two investigators, but particularly the 31-year-old investigator. The two stared at for almost 10 minutes, finally Stamps said "Kit we will get him" Stamps didn't know why this case was so important to his partner, but he had a good idea and decided not to let on. "Come on Kit" Stamps said as Kit continued to stare at the offender and jerked the door open of the car and got in the passenger side. As they drove off Kit heard the sounds of an old ConwingL- 16 flying over in the distance. Kit turned and focused his thoughts outside the window as night began to fall over the two law enforcement agents.  
  
End Chapter IV 


End file.
